


Finally here

by Mirha



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 23:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirha/pseuds/Mirha
Summary: For Eden, his transfer to Madrid also means being reunited with Thibaut. However, his boyfriend is still hurting from his bad season and needs reassurance from Eden.





	Finally here

“You’re finally here”

Eden doesn’t miss how Thibaut’s voice breaks a little at the words. He immediately pulls him close, his arms engulfing the tall goalkeeper. When he presses his head against his boyfriend’s chest, a smile on his lips, he swears he can feel Thibaut’s heart calming down, reassured by his presence.

“Yeah, I’m here and I’m not going anywhere now.”

After this long wait, he finally made it. He’s here, and here is Madrid. Playing for the club of his dreams, alongside his boyfriend. Even in his wildest dreams, Eden never imagined such a perfect scenario. He’s overcome with joy, but not blinded by it though, because he notices the single tear running down Thibaut’s cheek.

His boyfriend quickly wipes it off before Eden can do it himself, but Thibaut can’t ignore his worried glare.

“I’m sorry... It has been a rough season.”

“I know.” Eden whispers softly.

Of course he knows. He remembers Thibaut calling him after every defeat, needing his support, needing Eden to tell him that things would get better soon, even if that was a lie at the time. He knows how some people put the blame on Thibaut for everything that went wrong. And he knows that even if Thibaut often claims that he is not affected by it, it still has something to do with the way he clenches his jaw or the tension in his shoulders.

Eden gently rubs his back, cursing the height difference that makes kissing Thibaut more difficult than it should be. However, his boyfriend recognizes the spark in his eyes. Thibaut blushes a little, just barely in fact. It’s that kind of detail nobody would see. Nobody except Eden.

They’ve been standing in the entryway of Thibaut’s house for a few minutes now, and his boyfriend suddenly realizes it.

“I suck at receiving guests, right?” Thibaut laughs a little awkwardly. “I mean, you traveled so far, and instead of offering you to sit and to take your luggage, I’m just bothering you with my problems. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. You have nothing to apologize for. Actually, I would have been a bit offended if you had dealt with my luggage before taking care of me.”

Eden winks and this time it brings a pure, bright smile to Thibaut’s lips. Now that’s what he is aiming at.

“You’re right, we can take of that later. Come with me, I’ll show you around.”

Eden doesn’t lose much time visiting the house, mostly because he has other ideas in mind. The minute they get in front of Thibaut’s sofa, he convinces his boyfriend to stop there. Even if he doesn’t look as sad as before, it doesn’t fool Eden.

The moment they’re sitting next to each other, he doesn’t waist a second to climb on his Thibaut’s lap so they can share kisses more easily. It’s soft, their lips barely brushing together. It’s all the encouragement his boyfriend needs to finally confess what’s plaguing his mind.

“I’m so happy we’re together again, but I... I’m afraid too.”

“What for? You... You wanted me here, right?”

For the first time since he arrived in Madrid, Eden is filled with doubt. He thought that Thibaut made it clear that he wished to be reunited with him again, but... What if he misunderstood something? What if it hurts Thibaut more than it helps him?

“Of course, I wanted you here. I still do. It’s just... I’m afraid next season will be just as bad as this one, except that this time, you’ll be here, with me. And I’ll disappoint you too.”

Eden is glad he’s in a position where he can lift Thibaut’s chin so he will look at him, instead of looking down. He hates the sadness, the fear he quickly spots in his eyes, wishes he could change it back to the self-confidence he had during the world cup.

“You’ll never disappoint me, no matter what happens on the field. You’d better stick that into your head. I’ll believe in you for the two of us if that’s what you need.”

This time, he reaches for Thibaut’s hands so he can kiss them, those hands that can make such great saves, that can change the outcome of a game. Eden doesn’t say a word about that though. He doesn’t have to. When it comes to this, they’re good at understanding each other without further explanations. Eden still has vivid memories of Thibaut silently caressing his legs and ankles after he missed too many goals to soothe his frustration.

“So you’ll really trust me to have your back, when we’ll both be on the pitch, with me in the goals...”

“What do I do all year with the national team?” Eden whispers back a bit teasingly against his knuckles, before peppering them with butterfly kisses.

“You’re right... Sorry, it’s just me being stupid.”

“No, it’s just you feeling worthless because of that last season and needing someone to reassure you. Luckily, that’s kinda my job. Along with pouting because I look so tiny next to you.”

“Jokes about our height difference? You really think I’m that depressed?”

“Well, it doesn’t hurt to start with something effective right away, you know. Also, it made you laugh, so I win.”

Thibaut pulls him closer, their foreheads almost touching. No matter how many time they’ve already been in that exact position, it always feels incredibly intimate. 

“Thank you. I really needed this. I needed you.” He whispers.

“And that’s why I came here. You know, that and wanting to play for one of the best football clubs in the world. Good thing I could kill two birds with one stone.”

Thibaut chuckles a little.

“Do you really think you’re being smooth with that kind of humor?”

“What? I’m putting you at the same level as the team of my dreams and you’re still complaining?”  
Thibaut quickly chases away the smirk on Eden’s with a kiss. Again, they don’t have to talk to each other for Eden to sense that his boyfriend is feeling better, so much better. It always fills his chest with pride, to know that he has that impact on him.

Eden isn’t delusional though. He can help, but his words of reassurance won’t replace winning games. Only victory will really boost Thibaut’s confidence again. But in the meantime, it’s his role to stand by him, to make sure that he doesn’t crumble from the pressure.

As Thibaut starts deepening the kiss, his hands moving to grip on his hips, worries left aside for now, Eden deems himself not to bad at this.


End file.
